


(S)aint Sebastian

by leastamongequals



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anger, Angst, Archery of sorts, Feels, Gen, Sebastian's a Trooper, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leastamongequals/pseuds/leastamongequals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian comes up with a creatively disturbing method for Ciel to vent his anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(S)aint Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aura_Levon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura_Levon/gifts), [Cal_Aretto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cal_Aretto/gifts), [Nisaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/gifts).



> This strange little tale came about as a result of a strange idea I had while admiring the painting "The Martyrdom of Saint Sebastian" by Il Sodoma. The title is inspired largely by the eponymous saint who shares his name with our dashingly debonair demonic protagonist, as well as Marilyn Manson's "(S)aint."
> 
> Enjoy.

“How does this feel, Sebastian? Is it too tight?”

“Not at all, my Young Lord. Please make it as tight as you wish.”

“Hmm. I thought for a moment that I would be considerate, but if you say so . . .” Ciel handled the rope, tying the bonds tighter until Sebastian grunted. “There.” Ciel turned on his heel and walked 25 yards away, where his longbow and quiver leaned against a small boulder.

Ciel picked up the bow and hung the quiver across his shoulders. He turned round, and felt a surge of anger at his butler’s smug grin. He reached for an arrow, his fingers shaking as he loaded the longbow. He pulled the arrow back, but stilled, seized by a sudden terror that paralyzed him.

Across the clearing, Sebastian’s lips curved in a smirk. “What’s wrong, my Young Lord? You have obtained my permission. Why the delay?”

Ciel released the arrow, which flew halfway across the field before falling softly into the grass.

“I - I missed.” Ciel’s eye widened. The hand that had dropped to his side balled into a fist, and he pounded it against his thigh in frustration. “Damn!”

Sebastian tsked, his expression one of sympathetic condescension. “My Young Lord, to use such language . . . it is most unbecoming of you. What would your dear mother think?”

Wordlessly, Ciel loaded another arrow. He shifted his stance, moving his feet slightly farther apart. He drew the bow, aimed carefully, and released. The arrow missed its intended target, but grazed Sebastian’s cheek as it passed him. A long, thin laceration formed, blood trickling from his pale, perfect skin.

Sebastian began to laugh, probing the bloody cut with his tongue as Ciel loaded yet another arrow. “That was very good, my Young Lord, very good indeed. You succeeded in drawing blood this time.”

Ciel scoffed and took aim. “I did manage to draw blood, though it was only my second shot. I would take care, if I were you, Sebastian. Do you truly want to anger the one aiming an arrow at you?”

“It would make no difference. You are a lousy shot, if I may say so.”

“You may.” Ciel let go, shooting the arrow with such force that he staggered. The arrow struck, piercing Sebastian’s upper left thigh. The demon hissed and clenched his eyes shut, slouching against the linden to which he’d been bound.

“What now, Sebastian? Do you still think me a lousy shot?”

The butler smiled, keeping his eyes closed as he shook his head. “Lousy, no, though your aim still leaves much to be desired.”

“Is that so?” Ciel dropped quiver and bow to the ground and slowly walked toward him. En route he stopped to pick up the first arrow. When he reached Sebastian, Ciel placed his free hand against the demon’s cheek, tracing the cut almost tenderly.

He cupped the back of Sebastian’s neck and pulled him down to face him at eye level. Sebastian’s eyes glinted with a teasing, almost malevolent satisfaction. The demon’s breath tickled Ciel’s face, gently rusting tendrils of his slate-gray hair as he whispered: “Do it.”

Numbly, Ciel thrust the arrow through Sebastian’s neck, feeling a rush of perverse pleasure as his butler emitted a harsh, guttural cry like a wounded cat. Sebastian coughed wetly, spitting out gobs of dark venous blood. For a moment Ciel stared at the ground, the dark red of Sebastian’s blood beautiful against the sallow, dying leaves. 

Ciel shifted his gaze back to Sebastian, who was breathing raggedly in deep, discordant gasps. The sight of his butler so weakened and debased so upset Ciel that he wept, great blubbering sobs that wracked his body and jostled Sebastian when he clung to him. “I am sorry, Sebastian,” Ciel whispered, pressing his face against the demon’s abdomen. “I am so sorry. . .”

“You’ve no need to apologize,” Sebastian murmured, nuzzling the top of Ciel’s head awkwardly with his chin. “I am the one who suggested this as a means of catharsis. You well know how unreasonably hostile you can behave when you’ve allowed your anger and fear to build up.”

“That is no excuse!” Ciel backed away, fiercely swiping his tears away with the fabric of his sleeve. “You are my butler, a subordinate in my employ. I am supposed to keep you safe. . .”

Sebastian laughed and stretched his arms, snapping free of the rope that bound his wrists together behind the trunk. He rubbed the burns that had formed on his wrists, and untied the bond around his ankles. He knelt on one knee, pressing a hand to his chest as he bowed his head.

“While I appreciate the sentiment, I must remind you that it is _I _who must keep _you _safe. I consider this activity to fall within those parameters, my Young Lord. Now, if I may be so bold . . .?”____

____Sebastian pulled the arrow out of his neck with ease, wiping the blood on his trousers. He handed it to Ciel, and took off across the clearing. Ciel fell into step behind him, stopping as Sebastian suddenly staggered. He coughed, clutching his neck in one hand as he covered his mouth with the other. Ciel felt bile rise in his throat, his eyes burning with the threat of tears._ _ _ _

____“Stop,” he ordered, his voice strained with the effort of feigned indifference. “Sit down for a moment, Sebastian, and catch your breath. That is an order.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, my Young Lord.” Sebastian sat down on the boulder with a sigh. He rubbed his neck gingerly, wincing as his fingers touched the wounds. “I seem to have underestimated you, my Lord. You managed to sever my jugular veins.” He took hold of Ciel’s hand, admiring the soft smoothness of his skin, the cleanliness of his manicured nails. He brought Ciel’s hand to his neck and pushed the boy’s fingers into the entry wound, shuddering in pain and delight._ _ _ _

____“You are a wonder, my Lord. You have progressed so far beyond the boy you were when we met.”_ _ _ _

____Ciel fidgeted, pulling his fingers out of the hole in his butler’s neck. His fingers trembled, slick with blood. Ciel reached into the front pocket of his frock coat for his handkerchief. The small square cloth was made of purple silk, emblazoned with Ciel’s initials in gold stitch. Ciel wiped the blood off his fingers and pressed the cloth against Sebastian’s neck._ _ _ _

____“There,” he mumbled, exerting pressure. “This should help stanch the bleeding. I’m sorry I don’t have another handkerchief.” Sebastian closed his eyes and moaned softly, the sound evoking a peculiar sense of awe in Ciel._ _ _ _

____“Sebastian,” he said as the demon opened his eyes, fixing Ciel in his red stare, “are you going to be alright?”_ _ _ _

____Sebastian rose, picking up the discarded longbow and quiver. “Yes, my Young Lord, I assure you. I will be wholly restored by the time we return to the estate. Now, then, shall we be on our way?”_ _ _ _

____He set off, whistling the tune to ‘London Bridge’ as he went. Ciel stared longingly after him, watching until his butler’s back had receded to a small black dot in the distance before running after him._ _ _ _


End file.
